


Recovery

by oolongmilktea



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death Cure Spoilers, Future, M/M, Modern, Mystery, Post-Death Cure, Slight OOC, Spoilers, free-form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongmilktea/pseuds/oolongmilktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after arriving into the Safe Haven, Thomas found that through time it got easier to come to terms with all that's happened. Without the constant fear and anxiety of being on the run, he found the feeling of relaxation foreign to him. Continuing his life in his new home still took time to get used to, but he was fortunate enough to still have Brenda and Minho by his side.</p>
<p>But once familiar faces started appearing in his new-found hometown, Thomas couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.</p>
<p>"How are all the pretty flowers back in the garden?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but omfg I've been so obsessed with The Maze Runner series lately. Like my feels are feeling feels within feels till I legit cannot feel anymore ;3; Finished all of the books apart from Kill Order and maaaaaaan that emotional roller-coaster. 
> 
> Anyways, so this takes place after Death Cure, I tried to keep the characters as close to the book as much as possible. However you got to admit that now since things have calmed down and whatnot, they're a lot more relaxed and are more themselves when not put into a situation whether it's a matter of life or death.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner

 

Three years have flown by and Thomas had only started to come to terms with the vast events that occurred prior. Being in the Paradise wasn’t like being in the glade. There weren’t any casual small talks to wake up to, there were no rumbles of laughter from baritone and tenor voices, no rustling of the boys having early sparring practice – none of that. For the last few years Thomas woke up to birds chirping, sun shining and…peace.

So used to being on the run, the constant anxious feeling and dreading the next day of planned action had finally vanished. It was all over. It all felt foreign to him at first, the fact that he could now relax was a feeling that he hadn’t been able to experience in a very long time. Now he had the chance to start anew, to rebuild his life that he lost and to look forward but this time in a different perspective.

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

 

Thomas slammed the stop button on his alarm. Whilst groaning he cracked his eyes open to peak at the time displayed on his clock. As soon as he sat up, his housemate decided to be kind enough by making a grand entrance.

“Good morning, good morning to you!” a voice sang loudly. Like…obnoxiously, not in any way melodiously. Thomas glared towards the Asian boy who supported a big grin with his hands on his hips. “Morning Tomboy, good one isn’t it?” he smirked.

“You know that entrance was completely unnecessary,” Thomas croaked as he rubbed his eyes. Minho walked over to Thomas’ window blinds and flipped them open to let the sunlight brighten up the room. The owner of the room immediately shielded his eyes and hissed slightly.

“What’s wrong Tommy? Afraid of burning under the sunlight?” Minho joked. Thomas’ heart clenched slightly. “If I didn’t know any better, you were a vampire,”

After his eyes finally adjusted to the light, Thomas snorted at the other’s comment. “If I was a vampire, I would’ve sucked your blood and killed you already by now,” he retorted. Minho feigned a hurt expression with his hand on his chest.

“After all we’ve been through, Thomas how could you,” he fake-sniffled. The latter chucked his pillow square in his friend’s face and heard a small ‘oof’ emitted from the elder boy.

“Please just tell me why you burst into my room,” Thomas sighed tiredly as he caught the pillow Minho threw back.

“Well originally I was going to wake you up assuming you were still asleep, but unfortunately your alarm already did that for me,” replied Minho. He then flopped onto an empty space on Thomas’ bed, getting comfortable.

“Wait, why would that be unfortunate?” Thomas asked in confusion.

“I’ve always wanted to wake up someone while spontaneously bursting into their room singing that song,” said Minho.

Thomas raised a brow. “If you call yelling on the top of your lungs lyrics from Singing in the Rain with the tiniest bit of tune, singing? Then I’m a unicorn,” he sarcastically replied.

“Man if I knew how cynical you get in the morning, I would’ve just slept in,” Minho murmured.

“Okay no seriously, why are you in my room?” asked Thomas. Minho immediately sat up with a grin.

“Dude, c’mon today is the big day!” Thomas stared at him. “You don’t remember do you?” Minho sighed.

“Does my face show that I know what’s going on?” Thomas gestured towards his face for emphasis. Minho genuinely looked dejected.

“It’s my birthday shank,” he stated.

“No it’s not,” Thomas blatantly replied. Minho sighed.

“Okay maybe not my real birthday since I still don’t have all of my memories back, BUT…” he trailed off. The younger guy raised his brow waiting for the Asian boy to continue. “…It’s still my birthday,” Minho finished with a big smile. They stared at each other for a while, basically waiting for the other to react first.

“Okay fine. Happy Birthday Minho,” Thomas wished nonchalantly. Minho’s big smile turned into a pout in an instant.

“What. That’s it?” he asked in surprise. Thomas yawned and nodded. “After years of friendship, that’s all I get?” Minho frowned. The other boy then broke into a big smile.

“No of course not shuck-face,” he said as he whipped out a relatively moderately sized box wrapped in decorative paper and a ribbon into Minho’s face. “Here’s your present,” Minho’s obnoxious smile was back on his face.

“Oh Tomboy I knew you didn’t forget,” Minho rejoiced. Placing the present down, Thomas nuzzled his nose into Minho’s cheek as they hugged.

“How could I when you practically programmed every single reminder possible in every device we own that allows you to program reminders,” Thomas replied jokingly. “Even my alarm clock,” he muttered as it dawned on him that he definitely remembered not setting an alarm the night before.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Minho winked. He unwrapped the present to come face to face to a digital camera. “Oh my god, I’ve wanted these since like…forever,” he stated. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s happiness.

“You’re welcome, use it wisely,” he commented.

“Thanks shuck face,” Minho repeated gratefully. “C’mon let’s go for our morning run,” Thomas sighed with a small smile and nodded - old habits die hard. After getting dressed and ready to go, the younger guy let his thoughts wonder as he mindlessly ran with his best friend.

Ever since the remaining Immunes arrived at the Paradise, they were lucky enough to find that WICKED had left a present for them – an established town that through out the years gradually grew into a city. Thomas would have never imagined being in this current predicament after all that has happened. Escaping the maze, the scorch, the flare and even the cranks, it was almost as though his life was destined to end trying to survive. But it didn’t. Here he was now, with his friends…well the ones that made it.

Thomas would most likely never be able to comprehend the loss he had to go through three years ago, the amount of friends he lost and the amount of deaths witnessed in his lifetime was traumatic. Despite the occasional dreams depicting his memories, his full involvement in WICKED and the outbreak of the Flare still remained a mystery. Something he will most likely never be able to uncover the truth of. Coming to terms with it all certainly became easier as time went on, Thomas had nothing to do but look forward and help everyone rebuild their lives that they lost as well. He could still remember those words…

 

_“Why do all the best people die?”_

_“Because when you’re in a garden, what flowers do you pick?”_

_“The pretty ones.”_

_“Exactly.”_

 

“Thomas!” Minho yelled. The latter snapped out of his thoughts with a jump.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked exasperatedly. Minho was looking at him weirdly.

“Dude I was like calling you a billion times and you were like spacing out,” he retorted. Thomas realised that they both had stopped running and were just standing in the middle of the jogging path, which wasn’t too far away from their apartment. “You like slowed down a lot and I looked like the biggest slinthead talking to myself up ahead,” Minho complained.

“O-oh right… sorry. Got caught up in my thoughts,” Thomas muttered as he shook his head slightly. Minho frowned.

“Are you alright?” he asked with worry evident in his voice.

“Hmm what? Oh yeah…just remembering some stuff you know?” Thomas replied with hesitance. The Asian boy winced and nodded in understanding.

“Still affecting you until now huh?” he asked. Thomas felt a strike of guilt through his body as he thought of the worst moment of his life.

“It’s a bit hard to forget,” he chuckled with bitterness. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Thomas immediately wanted to get his mind off the topic before his emotions went haywire.

“Dude I don’t know how many times to tell you this…” Minho started.

“Min seriously it’s fine, I do-”

“...We did not have sex together. What really happened that night when we woke up half naked and spooning, we got dru-” Thomas smacked Minho’s bicep with a massive smile on his face, which the other returned.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that night again,” Thomas warned. The other runner couldn’t stop laughing as he tried to shield himself from Thomas’ playful hits. However, he was definitely grateful to have Minho avert the crisis whenever the opportunity was there. His friendship with Minho and Brenda had grown into something that was priceless, something he’d forever be grateful for. After all the shit they’ve been through, they still stuck together.

“I’m just trying to lighten up the mood you douche. I don’t want your broody mood killing my birthday spirit,” sassed Minho. Thomas grinned and abruptly started again, which caught the other boy off guard. “Woah wait hey! Thomas!” the Asian boy yelled as he tried his best to catch up. Seeing his friend turn around the corner, out of sight, Minho growled and ran faster.

They were now near their apartment complex, puffing and panting from their previous workout. “That was shucking douchey you know that?” Minho whinged. Thomas couldn’t help but laugh every time the Asian boy opened his mouth to complain.

“Revenge is sweet. Now you know how it feels,” stated Thomas. The other raised a brow.

“What are you talking about? I never did that to you,” Minho defended causing the other guy to snort.

“No you didn’t, but you did ruin my morning with your terrible singing,” Minho scoffed at Thomas’ claim. “Besides you brought it upon yourself, you didn’t have to catch up with me,” Thomas justified. Minho looked like he was about to say something but then decided otherwise. The younger boy did make a valid point, he was basically complaining since he expected royal treatment during this special day – whether if it was true or not. Minho sighed in defeat.

“Yeah I guess so, but cut me some slack shank,” he continued. Thomas shook his head; he knew Minho out of anybody was the sorest loser. Both making their way towards the elevators, Thomas caught a flash of blonde hair and a lithe figure from the corner of his eye. Turning without a second thought, he found himself looking at the other person that just passed them. His eyes trailed the figure until the latter turned around – it was an ordinary slim young guy who was now on his phone talking heatedly. Thomas blinked, sighed and turned back around towards the lifts but instead came face to face with Minho’s.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“You’re really out of it today aren’t you? I was waiting for like two whole minutes while you stared at that shuck face,” said Minho.

“You could’ve gone up without me,”

“You’re the one with the swipe key,” Thomas looked down at his hand, where he held the keys. He clicked his tongue.

“Right.”

“Yes,” Minho chimed condescendingly.

 

Now fresh and clean, they both decided to ‘hit the town’ as Minho had put it. “Before we go into any of your birthday activities that you’re so keen on doing, I need to go see Brenda first,” Thomas interrupted as soon as he heard Minho take a small breath, about to speak. The latter closed his mouth and nodded, slightly stumped that he had to wait even longer. “It’ll be quick I swear,” he promised.

Minho was already supporting a pout. “Fine, you better not make me wait any longer Thomas,” he whined. The other boy nodded with a grin on his face.

“Stop being such a shank birthday boy, or I’ll have to refund that camera,” he playfully threatened. Thomas chuckled when he heard a gasp emitted from the Asian boy.

One of the other many things Thomas was extremely grateful for was how rapid the city developed within the last few years. It wasn’t as though he and the remaining Gladers were completely oblivious to technology; they had experienced it before possibly in their life before it all changed. Thomas and Minho got on the bus, sat down gratefully.

“Man I haven’t sprinted like that in a very long time,” Minho said as he massaged his thighs. Thomas nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I kinda regret taking off like that, my legs are a bit sore,” he empathised. He didn’t realise he was looking down until he looked up when he saw another flash of sandy blonde hair. Thomas’ eyes darted towards the figure, only to find himself once again disappointed. _‘I don’t even know why I bother,’_ he thought bitterly. There sat a shorthaired blonde guy who was so lost in his music, massive headphones and all. Not realising that he was staring again, Thomas snapped back into reality, ripping his gaze away from the boy diagonally across from them when Minho tapped his shoulder.

“Thomas you’re at it again,” The latter was confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Minho smirked.

“Dude, you didn’t think I didn’t notice all the staring at all the blonde dudes you’ve been checking out?” Now Thomas was really confused, which was very evident on his face. “The guy at the counter at Starbucks yesterday, the guy from this morning, and now the music bus boy? Actually now that I think about it, you’ve been doing this ever since we came to this place,” deduced Minho.

Thomas decided to play along in order to mask the truth as to why any sight of sandy blondes captivated his attention. “U-uh right. Yeah well…what can I say? That’s my type,” he answered. He wasn’t completely lying.

“Not to burst your bubble or anything but I suggest try not to stare at them for long unnecessary periods. That’s only going to ruin your chances,” Minho said. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to pick up a stranger, it’s just…nice to have something to look at,” he blurted causing the other to laugh.

“Not the way you’re shucking doing it. You’re staring at them as though you’re trying to use the force,” The Asian boy stated.

“Can we please talk about something else,” Thomas pleaded.

“Why? You scared blondie over there might hear you over his massive ass bass heavy beats headphones?” smirked Minho. The younger boy rolled his eyes.

“Yes definitely, please don’t let my future boyfriend find out that I was staring at him,” he sarcastically retorted.

“Well did you hear back from Brenda yet? A bit hard to meet up if you don’t even know where to meet her,” Minho said. Over the years the two along with Jorge have gotten a lot closer and could possibly consider each other friends now. Brenda and Jorge had been nothing but helpful since the first time they had met in the Scorch, despite the rumble and tumble Minho had with the both of them. By the end of everything, what really mattered was that they all made it.

“Nah she didn’t reply to my text, I’ll call her now,” Swiftly taking out his iPhone out of his pocket, Thomas rang Brenda’s number. It only took a couple of rings before the line was answered.

 _“Hey Tom, you on the way?”_ Brenda’s voice came through.

“Yeah just wondering where we’re meeting up?” Thomas asked. Simultaneously, Minho tapped him again and gestured him to get ready to get off the bus at their destined stop up ahead. Finally getting off, they were in the heart of their developed city.

Minho observed the city as he waited for Thomas to end his conversation with Brenda. Looking at the modern buildings that were now completely established, standing proud, he sighed thinking back to the Glader times. It was incredible how far they have all come from where they all started. “So where we heading?” he asked Thomas as he saw the boy putting his phone away.

“She just said to meet at the coffee shop down on Second Street,” he replied.

“Lead the way.”

After a few moments of walking and arriving at the place, Thomas heard his phone ring. He sighed as soon as he checked the notification. Minho cocked his head to the side.

“What’s up?”

“Brenda said she’s going to be a bit late,” Thomas replied. There was a glint in Minho’s eyes.

“Well how late?” he asked. The other boy caught on easily.

“Not long enough to go do whatever you want to do,” Thomas knew he had burst Minho’s bubble when he saw the other huff.

“Lame.”

“Let’s just wander around this street, I heard it’s well known for it’s line of cafes and bakeries,” Thomas stated, pointing towards the aisle of the quaint businesses.

“Bakeries? I like the sound of that,” Minho chimed. “Because you know…cakes and all,” he hinted. Thomas clicked his tongue.

“You’re seriously going to make me buy you-oh what the well, I’m going to do it anyway,” Thomas admitted. Minho grinned widely.

“Thanks Tommy,” he cooed. Thomas’ wince at the name luckily went unnoticed since Minho was clearly too excited. The younger waved it off, Minho may be his best friend but boy he sure knew how to milk this situation to its roots.

“Since we got some time to kill, what’s the plan for today once we’re done with meeting up with Brenda?” Thomas asked.

“You mean when _you’re_ done meeting up with Brenda,” Minho corrected.

“Yes when _I’m_ done meeting up with Brenda,” he repeated whilst rolling his eyes.

Minho proceeded to enthusiastically list all of the things he had planned whilst Thomas just nodded. Letting his eyes wander off, they strolled down the street filled with cafes and bakeries, the smell of fresh bread and brewed coffee filled the atmosphere.

The ex-runner observed the people carrying on with their lives, chatting happily with their friends, families having a gathering – this only reminded the boy of the times at the Glade. His friends that stuck with him through thick and thin, even after finding out that he was the reason they were in the maze to begin with became his family. The thought of some of the ones he held the closest to his heart didn’t make it. Or so he thought…

As soon as the thought had passed by, Thomas caught a face and hair colour that looked familiar. The guy was inside one of the bakeries looking at through the display glass at the cake selection in front of him. Thomas couldn’t get a full frontal view of his face from where he was standing. He again realised he stopped walking, whipping his head to his side he saw that Minho was gone. Looking around, Thomas sighed in relief once he saw Minho who seemed busy trying to chat up a pretty lady. Taking the opportunity, Thomas decided to try to get a better angle at the guy in the bakery.

Standing slightly off from the bakery’s storefront window and more towards the café next to it, Thomas pretended to be busy doing something on his phone as he subtly stole glances. The guy finally looked up and was now talking to the person on the other side – presumably ordering what he wanted to buy. The staff member left the counter to go to the back, possibly checking with his fellow co-worker or something of the sort, leaving the sandy blonde hair guy to wander around the store for a bit. Thomas couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about this blonde guy that he found himself drawn to.

Realizing his behaviour, he felt embarrassed as how creepy he was being. Just as he was about to turn away, the blonde haired boy turned around first. Thomas couldn’t believe his eyes. “No way,” he breathed in disbelief. After blinking several times and rubbing his eyes, it was real. His eyes weren’t lying. Thomas watched as the other boy smiled as he gave money to the staff member who was now back at the counter. He watched the other as he exited the bakery and walked out of Thomas’ sight.

“Wow there’s just something about blondies with you?” Minho’s voice rang through his ears. Thomas turned to him with wide eyes.

“Did you not see that?” he asked.

“Yeah I did, he’s hot…well from what I saw,” commented Minho nonchalantly. The younger boy shook his head furiously.

“No did you see his face?” Thomas asked frantically. The Asian boy looked at him weirdly.

“Well no bu-”

“Minho! That was…” he trailed off. Still caught up in shock, Thomas was finding it hard to comprehend how it was possible.

“That was what?” the other asked impatiently. “Dude you’re really starting to scare me.”

“That was Newt.”

 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On the bright side, if Thomas is correct…you get your best friend back. Isn’t that what matters the most?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was like on a roll in writing this chapter but then I kept getting side tracked in thinking about what else could happen after or the possible turns I could take. I'm literally giving myself feels ;3;

Minho looked at Thomas blankly. “Okay yeah there’s definitely something wrong,” he blatantly said.

“Minho I’m serious! That was him!” Thomas was sure that was Newt, despite how crazy he sounded. The other didn’t look impressed and was crossing his arms.

“Thomas, it’s not possible. Don’t you remember what happened?” he asked carefully. Thomas couldn’t help but feel guilty since he never told Minho what truly happened after the time they tried to take Newt back from the Crank palace. “He told us to get lost, after all that it’s not possible for him to…” Minho trailed off.

The younger boy felt bad since Minho knew Newt for a longer period of time than he did – a lot more time to grow closer. His mind flashed back to the time when they both found out that Newt was one of the Gladers that weren’t immune to the Flare. There was nothing more gut wrenching from seeing his friend gradually lose his mind up until the point he was held at gunpoint. Thomas could feel a build up in his throat as he thought back to when…

 

_“Please Tommy, please,”_

 

He remembered Newt’s sobbing face as he clutched his hand that held the gun. Thomas remembered clenching his eyes shut and not looking back as soon as he pulled the trigger. He remembered crying violently on the first night he spent at the Safe Haven both Minho and Brenda embracing him, trying to comfort him. Bringing himself back from his memories, a fire grew inside of him – determination.

“Minho…I swear to you, it’s him,” he managed. Minho sighed tiredly. “I’m not spitting out klunk.”

“And I told you it’s not possible, if he went with us through the flat trans I would’ve noticed,” Thomas knew he made a valid point. But they were all occupied and focused on what’s happening around them that it was possible for Newt to slip in. Although that definitely didn’t explain how he survived the bullet to the head.

“What if he survived?” Thomas persisted. He could tell that Minho’s patience was wearing thin at the sensitive topic.

“Let it go Thomas. It’s not possible, end of discussion,” He could feel the coldness from Minho’s voice. If there was anything that was taboo between the two of them, it was definitely their best friend.

“But Minho-”

“But nothing Thomas! He couldn’t have survived okay? Even if he did, he would’ve still had the flare and would’ve eventually passed gone if he hadn’t already,” Minho raised his voice causing Thomas to flinch. The younger boy knew he was right. Newt did have the flare and there was no cure. He decided to let the conversation end. But that definitely didn’t mean he was going to give up on finding out whether that guy was really Newt.

“You’re right…I’m sorry,” he apologised. Minho’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry for yelling. Just…I don’t want to think about the fact that we left him behind,” he confessed.

“You and I both know we didn’t. He begged us to leave,” Thomas said softly. Minho looked at him with a solemn expression.

“Yeah…and I wished I just hoisted him over my shoulder and carried his princess ass with us,” The Asian boy half joked. Thomas was grateful that the mood was lifted slightly.

“He would’ve blasted you with a launcher grenade in the face before you could even say his name,” Minho chuckled at the comment.

“I so could’ve dodged that.”

“I still have one in the apartment, should we test it out?” Thomas challenged.

“Maybe next time Greenie, I’m in birthday mode right now,” Minho stated. They both laughed and smiled gratefully at each other.

“Minho,” Thomas called out.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything,” Minho placed a hand on his chest with an exaggerated ‘touched’ expression. “I’m serious. I can’t thank you enough,” Thomas insisted.

“Slim it Thomas, if anything I should be thanking you. If it weren’t for you we would’ve never gotten out of the maze,” Minho replied.

“I was the one who put you in there in the first place.”

“Yeah well karma bit you right back in the ass and shoved you into the maze too,” Minho said with a small arrogant grin.

“You can definitely count on the fact that I wont be sending anyone else into the maze anymore.”

“Better not. Or I’ll be obligated to blast your face with that launcher in the apartment,” The elder boy playfully threatened. “Now stop going all sentimental on me, you do this every year,” he continued.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Thomas quoted cheekily. Minho chuckled. Their bromance was then cut short by a yell.

“Oh my god you guys! I called both of your phones multiple times!” The two boys turned around to be faced with Brenda that looked slightly irritated. “You guys must be deaf.”

Thomas and Minho both checked their phones simultaneously, finding several messages from their friend. “Oh that’s weird mine got clicked onto silent mode,” Thomas replied.

“Yeah I’m probably just deaf, mine’s not on silent,” Minho smirked. Brenda rolled her eyes.

“Whatever it doesn’t matter anymore since I’m here now,” Brenda said. “Let’s go find somewhere to have coffee.”

“You probably have a better idea than we do, so lead the way,” said Thomas. Brenda’s eyes scanned down the street.

“Jorge and I have tried that place towards the left, let’s just go there,” she suggested. “Oh Minho, Happy Birthday,” she added swiftly giving the Asian boy a small wrapped present. His eyes lit up with excitement.

“Thanks Brenda, you shouldn’t have,” Minho said as he took the present gratefully.

“Yeah you really shouldn’t have,” Thomas chimed in. He chuckled when he felt Minho playfully hit him. They all made their way towards the café, lining up to order Thomas found himself scanning the room out of reflex for any sign of Newt. He was hoping that he didn’t travel too far off from the area after walking out of that bakery. Thomas glanced at his two friends every so often who were engaging in a casual conversation – making sure he wasn’t ignoring them. He then averted his eyes back to the line and saw the exact shade of blonde he was scouting for.

The guy was at the front of the counter, the next one in line to order. Thomas licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for the blonde’s turn so that he could get a second look. His heart was beating fast and he could feel his palms sweating. _‘Why the hell am I getting so worked up?’_ He asked himself. Just as the blonde guy was about to turn towards the counter, Brenda and Minho’s face abruptly blocked his vision startling him.

“Wow you really can’t stop checking out blondes can you?” Minho’s voice sounded amused. Thomas ignored him and shifted to look over Minho’s shoulder to see if the guy was still there. He managed to just catch the blonde turning with his back towards him again, walking away from the counter.

“What’s this with him checking out blondes?” Thomas heard Brenda ask.

“For as long as I can remember this shuck-face has been checking out blondes, but this day in particular…” Minho whistled for emphasis. Thomas looked over to see the blonde sitting down at a table by the window; unfortunately his back was still towards him.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Especially after-” She stopped herself. Brenda looked like she immediately regretted starting that sentence. Thomas snapped back to look at her whilst Minho frowned.

“Especially after what?” The Asian boy asked tentatively. Brenda panicked.

“Especially after uhh…” she trailed off. Despite being preoccupied, Thomas was still tuned in the conversation. Brenda’s eyes darted to his – he could tell that she was silently asking him for help.

“Especially after that TV show we watched the other day,” Thomas intercepted. “There was this really hot blonde guy and yeah,” he finished lamely. Minho smirked whilst the other two sighed in relief.

“That guy must’ve been really hot,” Thomas played along and nodded. Truthfully he wasn’t lying entirely. He and Brenda did watch a TV show and there was most definitely a fine blonde guy starring in it. Brenda shot Thomas a grateful look for saving her ass from revealing something very personal - something that could change their friendship ultimately if Minho found out.

Taking their buzzer after ordering, Thomas darted for the table that was the nearest to the blonde guy. The other two stared at him but didn’t question as they sat down. Thomas eyed him carefully – it was at this point he didn’t care if Minho and Brenda thought he was creepy or crazy. He knew he saw Newt and he was going to prove it.

“Turn around,” Thomas muttered. “C’mon turn around…” The blonde shifted in his seat playing with his phone, shortly after his buzzer rang startling all three of them. They all looked at each other with wide eyes. Judging by their actions, they all shared a mutual understanding that all of them were staring at the blonde. Minho made the first move in hesitantly taking the buzzer and slipped out of his seat.

“I’m gonna…go get the stuff,” he said awkwardly before leaving. Thomas looked at Brenda.

“Really?”

“You were staring at him so intently that Minho and I got curious as to what’s so captivating about him,” she retorted. “Speaking of which, why are you staring at him so hard?” Thomas sighed.

“Okay before I tell you, you have to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you Tom, just get to the point,” Brenda said impatiently.

“Well when Minho and I were strolling before meeting up with you, I saw a familiar face at one of the bakeries. I didn’t believe my eyes at first since I didn’t get that great of a look when the guy was inside. Since Minho was busy chatting up some chick, I waited until the guy came out and…” Brenda was staring at him with anticipation.

“And?”

“It was Newt,” Thomas stated. Brenda looked alarmed.

“What? That’s impossible,” she hissed.

“I know that’s why I was shocked. But I swear to you it’s him,” Thomas promised. Brenda ran a hand through her hair.

“That’s crazy, you told me that you…killed him like he told you to,” she whispered the last part. They both glanced at Minho who was waiting at the collection counter looking very irritated.

“Yeah I did. But I didn’t actually see it happen…I just pulled the trigger,” he confessed. Brenda looked at him gravely.

“So you didn’t actually see him die?” she asked slowly. Thomas shook his head.

“No. But what I did see was his face when he walked out of that bakery,” If Minho didn’t believe him; at least he knew Brenda would. If there was anyone that earned his trust, it was her. They both turned back to gaze at the blonde who stayed firm in his seat.

“Does Minho know?” Brenda asked.

“He didn’t believe me but he also didn’t see,” Thomas replied. Brenda nodded in reply and looked back at the blonde boy.

“Why don’t you just call out to him and see if he turns around? Surely he’d know his own name,” Brenda scoffed straight after as though she realized something. “Wait he’s got a fucking phone for god sakes, of course he knows who he is.”

“I’m not going to call out to him, I’ll look like an idiot,” Thomas replied incredulously.

“And you think you don’t already staring at him chanting _turn around, c’mon turn around_ ,” she imitated, exaggerating her actions. Thomas pouted.

“The impression was a little off, but that’s not the point.”

“What’s not the point?” Minho was back with a tray with their drinks and a large slice of cake delicately placed on top.

“Nothing,” Brenda and Thomas said at the same time. Luckily for them Minho didn’t think too much into it.

“Man the nerve of the staff here. They rang our buzzer but turns out they actually rang the wrong one. Then they’re like ‘oh it’s okay yours will be coming out in a few minutes’ and then…” Minho proceeded to complain about the service. Thomas tuned out to stare at the blonde again. This time he was faced slightly more towards his side but not enough to witness his full side profile - it appeared that the blonde was talking on the phone.

“C’mon turn around,” he said under his breath.

Then it happened.

There he was, his best friend, alive and happily chatting on the phone.

“…So they gave us this cake as an apology. Still pretty pissed off though,” Minho finished. Brenda was already attending to her beverage and had a forkful of cake inside her mouth.

“Hope they screw up more often, this cake is amazing,” she commented. Minho looked at Thomas curiously.

“You alright dude?” he asked tapping Thomas on the shoulder. Thomas whipped his head around making his best friend jump in surprise.

“Minho look over there right now,” he commanded pointing towards Newt. As soon as the other looked over, a couple who’re waiting for their drinks decided to stand in the one spot that completely blocked their view.

“All I see is a couple,” Minho said. Thomas shook his head.

“No the guy behind them,” he corrected. Minho craned his neck trying to see beyond the couple only able to just see blonde hair.

“Oh you mean the blondie you were staring at before.”

“Yes him, can you see his face?” Thomas asked eagerly. Minho sighed as he tried various times to get a glance. It was almost as if the couple strategically placed themselves to purposely block their view.

“Dude I can’t see anything unless I stand up, I’ll just wait ‘till the couple moves,” he said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his free cake. “Why did you want me to look at him anyway?” Minho asked curiously.

“I know you told me to drop it but I can’t. Especially when our best friend is sitting right over there,” Thomas gestured towards to where Newt was sitting. Minho took a deep breath. “I’m serious, Minho _please_ just trust me on this one,” he pleaded.

“How am I supposed to believe you when the circumstances of all this is highly and extremely unlikely?” Minho challenged.

“Because I know what I saw, it’s him,” Thomas persisted. “I’ll prove it.” Brenda sat there watching the scene unfold - the tension was so thick that she could’ve sliced it with a knife. She noticed that the couple moved but so did Newt.

“Hey guys, the couple moved but blondie is on the move too,” she stated. Both of the boys whipped their heads towards the now available seat by the window. Thomas was quick with his eyes and managed to catch a glimpse of Newt’s back – he was heading for the exit.

“Oh screw this,” Thomas bolted out of his seat.

“What, hey Thomas!” Minho called but the other was already out the door. Sighing heavily he looked at Brenda. “You don’t believe him do you?” he asked hesitantly.

“Well…it could be possible,” she hummed. “I mean the last time we did see Newt was at the Crank Palace where he was still alive,” Minho looked down.

“Yeah but…it doesn’t make sense. You remember what happened, everything crumbled. If he was still alive then…that means we left him behind,” he replied gravely. Brenda felt sympathy for the other; it’s not easy losing someone who was so close to you - someone that you shared a huge chunk of your life with.

“On the bright side, if Thomas is correct…you get your best friend back. Isn’t that what matters the most?” Brenda knew she got to Minho as soon as the look in his eyes changed – from sadness to hope.

 

Thomas dashed out of the café and followed the blonde who wasn’t too far. He slowed his pace down trying not to make a scene, even though the whole situation was insane to begin with. Three years after escaping WICKED through the flat trans and into the safe haven, his dead best friend who he shot in the head was now walking amongst the city as if nothing happened. Thomas did contemplate if he was going crazy - which was definitely possible but he needed to do this. He had to find out. He could see the blonde boy up ahead, noticing that he wasn’t talking on his phone anymore. Thomas saw this as an opportunity.

“Newt!” he called out. The latter didn’t seem to hear him. He called out again this time louder.

The boy up ahead looked around briefly, he definitely heard that time. Suddenly the population of the street grew rapidly, probably lunch rush – causing Thomas to almost lose sight of Newt. He was now power-walking, gradually getting closer as he did his best dodging the incoming people.

“NEWT!” He yelled. Thomas couldn’t have cared less whether people were staring or not, he was now only few steps away. Dodging one last person, he reached out and grabbed the blonde boy’s wrist.

Thomas felt his heart stop the same way it did when he first saw the British boy in the Glade. He wouldn’t have called it love at first sight; it was more or less gob-smacked at one’s good looks. If Newt had been a douche and treated him poorly when they had first met, despite his good looks Thomas was sure that he would’ve disliked him. To him, Newt was an angel…with a bit of an attitude - something he found very attractive.

The blonde boy already turned around and was now looking at Thomas straight in the eyes. He couldn’t believe it; Newt was really right in front of him - in the flesh, breathing and still beautiful as ever. Suddenly Thomas lost his voice.

“Do I know you?” his voice laced with the English accent and eyes filled with confusion.

God he missed that voice.

“U-uhm I-” Thomas stuttered.

“You’re awfully bold grabbing a stranger’s wrist,” the Brit chimed in. _‘Stranger?’_ Thomas thought in disbelief.

“I uhh uhm,” Thomas was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn’t he find his words? Newt sighed but surprisingly made no move to remove his wrist from his grasp.

“Look, the least you could do is let go if you’re not going to talk,” Newt said.

“Newt…don’t you recognise me?” Thomas blurted as he loosened his grip.

“My name is Isaac,” The Brit replied as he slipped his wrist away from Thomas’ hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to le-”

“Wait,” Thomas interrupted. “Please can I just...talk to you,” he pleaded. Newt let out a small chuckle.

“You didn’t really do a good job of that earlier,” he joked, his face amused. Thomas couldn’t help but smile a bit. “But why?”

“Please…you look exactly the same as someone from my past,” he started. “I just want to-”

“Talk, I know,” Newt finished for him.

“I’m Thomas,” he introduced.

“You’re lucky I don’t have plans,” Newt said with a fond smile. Thomas was glad that the other boy wasn’t freaking out and calling the cops on him. “If it also weren’t for your good looks, I wouldn’t have been so open to having this chat you so desperately want,” he flirted.

Thomas could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. Did Newt just flirt with him? “T-thank you,” Newt just winked in return.

“How about we find a place to sit and have that chat Tommy?”

Thomas could feel butterflies in his stomach and familiar warmth swelling through him at the sound of the nickname. He felt his world lit up again…his sunshine was back.

 

“So…” Thomas started. He had no idea where to start, partially because he mainly expected for Newt to slap him and walk away. They’ve been sitting on a bench that wasn’t too far off from Second Street for a while - Thomas was sure that most of the time spent there was Newt patiently waiting for him to speak.

“So,” Newt repeated. Thomas ran a through his hair and sighed in frustration.

“I’m so sorry, this is all just…overwhelming for me,” he said.

“That’s alright, you said that I looked a lot like someone from your past. Maybe start with that?” Newt suggested. Thomas took a deep breath before formulating words in his head.

“Okay…well you actually look exactly the same as someone that I knew,” he started carefully observing Newt’s reaction.

“Isn’t it believed that everyone has their own doppelganger somewhere in the word?” Newt asked in reply. Thomas bit his lip.

“Yeah that’s where it gets complicated…you see the person that you look identical to…is dead,” Newt was surprisingly taking it well. He didn’t look horrified or worried he was just amused. “Do you know about WICKED and the Flare?” he asked.

“Of course.” Thomas was taken back from the reply. He only asked purely out of precaution. “Who in the safe haven doesn’t?” Newt continued.

“How much do you actually know?” Thomas breathed out.

“Nothing more than what any other munie here knows,” stated Newt. “As far as I can remember I-”

“Thomas!” The latter looked up and saw Minho approaching them with Brenda in tow. It seemed like he hadn’t noticed Newt yet since the blonde boy was still facing Thomas, his hair covering his face. Thomas could see in his peripheral vision that Newt was observing him, but he couldn’t put his finger down on what or why. “Dude you’ve done nothing but act weird today,” Minho commented.

Thomas quickly glanced at Newt noticing that the other seemed like he was in deep thought and was now staring downwards. Almost like he was contemplating or trying to remember something. Just before he was about to say something, Minho beat him to it. “Oh sorry if I interrupted something, I’m Minho by the way,” he introduced as soon as he noticed Newt. Considering his lack of reaction, Thomas knew that Minho hasn’t seen his face yet.

“Minho…” Newt repeated.

“Uhh yeah it’s a common Korean name,” Minho replied nonchalantly.

“Oh no just…sounds familiar,” Newt stated slowly before turning to face the Asian boy. Brenda had stayed silent the entire time just again watching the scene unfold. It looked like Thomas was doing the same. Both Brenda and Thomas watched Minho’s reaction as it happened.

 

“Impossible…”


	3. Coincidence? Possibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Minho I have to tell you something.”
> 
> "What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who have been waiting for the next chapter but omg I've been pretty busy getting distracted and so much other shit happened which I had to deal with. Sooooooo more feels are not wanted xD
> 
> I feel so bad because I could've been working on my own fic when I spent time reading others instead. But I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> SPOILER: Conflict. That's all imma say

"Impossible..." Minho breathed out. Thomas and Brenda looked between Newt and Minho, anxiously waiting how the scene was going to play out. The British boy's face eventually from deep thought, mirrored the other's expression - disbelief. Minho sharply turned to Thomas to say something but was interrupted.

"Oh my god Minho! I remember now!" Newt exclaimed before swiftly wrapping his arms around the Asian boy's shoulders clutching tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Thomas could detect happiness and excitement in the other's voice.

'Does he remember?' Brenda mouthed to him. Thomas shrugged looking just as confused she was. Minho still in shock at the sudden action of affection slowly brought his arms up to clutch Newt just as tight.

"I haven't seen you in a long time either," Minho said softly. Newt pulled away with a huge smile and lightly pinched the Asian boy's cheek.

"I've missed you so much. Man the last time I didn't see you was..." Newt started. Thomas was nothing but confused. Why was Newt so cheerful especially since the last time he saw Minho was back at the Crank Palace? Unless, that wasn’t what Newt was referring to.

"Was at the-" Minho began.

"At the beach during summer break," Newt finished with triumph. The Asian boy was taken back at the reply. Noticing the confusion on Minho's face, Newt clicked his tongue and grinned widely. "C'mon remember? That was the last time we hung out and did...you know," he hinted. Thomas didn't miss the suggestiveness at the end. He wasn't going to lie it stung...a lot.

Minho was so lost as to what Newt was referring to. His best friend who had the Flare, who he believed went passed gone, who he believed for three years was either missing or dead was now here talking about some adventure they had during a vacation. The closest thing he could think of matching Newt's description was when they took a trip to the river after running the maze. Minho couldn’t even remember the last time he had a vacation before being sent to the maze, he was forever oblivious to his past life as soon as he rejected the change to remove the swipe.

"W-what are you talking about?" Minho asked hesitantly. Newt pouted.

"How could you not remember that? I thought you were supposed to be my best friend," he said.

"You are my best friend, but how are you here healthy and alive?" Minho finally blurted out the words he had been holding the moment he recognized Newt's face. Before Newt could reply Thomas intercepted.

"Minho, he doesn't remember anything," he stated abruptly.

"What?" Minho hissed. "How the hell could he not remember anything? After all the shit we've been through-is this a side effect of the Flare?" he changed suddenly.

"The Flare? I don't have the Flare, never did," Newt retorted. "Wait what's going on?" he asked in confusion. Brenda rubbed her temples; the whole conversation was giving her a headache.

"Hey Newt, I'm a friend of these two," she introduced briefly with a small wave, which was returned. "Can you just tell us what you know about WICKED and the Flare?" she asked.

"Well I know how the Flare is a disease that eventually makes you crazy and that WICKED was an organization that apparently is trying to find a cure," Newt stated smoothly as though it was rehearsed. "I was just telling Tommy this when he asked," he added. "Why?"

Brenda hummed in understanding. The three boys both noticed her grave expression. "Brenda? What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I think I know what's going on," she proposed. "Newt could you remember Thomas at all?" she asked. The other boy shook his head.

"Didn't meet him until a few moments ago when he grabbed my wrist and called me the nickname Min gave me," Newt said. He smirked and giggled when he saw Thomas' flushed expression.

"Wait...Newt isn't your real name?" Minho asked with a raised brow. Said boy shook his head.

"My real name is Isaac, but you found my last name a lot more amusing as a kid so you started calling me Newt," the British boy explained. “And it stuck ever since,” he added. Minho pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

"This is unbelievable," he muttered.

"This isn't the Newt you guys know. This is who he was before he got sent to the maze," Brenda stated. Thomas and Minho whipped their heads to look at her.

"Maze? What maze?" Newt chimed in. Brenda ignored him.

"He wouldn't remember anything about the Glade, the scorch and most of all becoming a crank," she continued gravely.

"So you're saying that he would only remember everything before he got his memory swiped?" Thomas asked in a quiet voice.

"Afraid so. If you weren't in his life prior like Minho, then you don't exist in his memories," Brenda replied. Thomas felt a figurative dagger stab through his chest at the fact. All those moments he and Newt shared, their friendship blossoming from all the times they took care of each other was all gone. The horrific memory of seeing his friend slowly go crazy, losing his patience and begging him to end his life never happened from Newt's end. Through the years Thomas had been able to repress the memory but now that Newt was back, the boy had practically become a living reminder of that repressed fragment.

“Uhm I’m still here,” Newt chimed in.

 

* * *

 

 

Minho sat on the foot of his bed twiddling his thumbs. Hoping to spend the day with his best friend, he didn’t really mind all that much spending time with Brenda. But the one thing he didn’t expect was to see his other best friend that he thought he’d never see again. Perhaps the thing that bothered him the most was the amount of questions circling his mind that was never answered.

Eventually the encounter at the bench had come to an end when Newt excused himself, stated that he needed to go back home to help his sister. The whole news was overwhelming and everything was coming down so hard. Minho imagined that it wouldn’t have been that much easier for Newt to take in everything they were telling him, especially about the experiments and the fact that he _was_ a _crank_. His mind then went back to when they were all still in the Glade.

 

_“Minho,” Alby called out. Minho looked over whilst still adjusting his gloves and pack preparing for the maze._

_“Yeah Alby?” he replied nonchalantly._

_“If I’m gone…please take care of Newt for me,” Alby whispered. Minho snapped towards him with wide eyes. The favour seemed so out of the blue._

_“Don’t think like that you shuck-face, we’re going to get out of here together!” he scolded. He half expected the other to snap at him back with his usual dominant demeanour. Alby looked at the ground with his lips pursed._

_“Minho please. Just promise me,” he pleaded. And with that Minho couldn't help but crumble. Seeing the other so vulnerable and scared was something rare and unlikely – he definitely didn't want to think about how some of the Gladers might not make it out._

_“…Okay. I’ll take care of him.” Minho agreed. “But why?”_

_“Because I know you love him. And I know you will,”_

Minho chuckled bitterly at the memory. He then thought back when he was forced to leave the Crank Palace by Newt, guilt enveloped his heart. At that moment Minho was completely and utterly willing to give up – but seeing the determined look on Thomas’ face made him decide otherwise. He may have lost a lot of people during the process of getting to this safe haven, but as selfish as he was, nothing could compare to the pain of leaving Newt behind. Thomas was important to him, without a doubt. If it weren’t for him, Minho wouldn’t have become as strong as he was now. Thomas had filled the void when Newt wasn’t there, but now that he was back and _alive_ \- Minho was bombarded with everything he had kept to himself these past years.

He heard his bedroom door close and extra weight on the bed towards his left. “You okay?” Thomas asked softly. Minho bit his lips. The question was so simple but yet what he felt was so complicated.

“I don’t know,” he croaked.

“Want to talk about it?” Minho looked at his friend’s big brown eyes. Thomas looked fine on the outside but Minho knew that deep down he wasn’t taking this on board any easier.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” he replied gently. The other boy only nodded and placed an arm around him pulling him closer. Minho leaned into Thomas’s embrace, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“It may look like I’m okay but I’m not doing any better than you are,” Thomas murmured.

“Thomas, I know you. I know you’re not okay, you don’t have to keep pretending to be strong,” Minho replied.

“I had to do that for so long that it’s become second nature,” the brunette said. “Even after coming here, to the safe haven…I’m still pretending, still scared that all of this is a test,” he added. Minho sighed and squeezed Thomas’ thigh in reassuringly.

“I don’t think it's a test…not anymore. I thought it wasn’t possible for him to be alive, but here he is,” Minho breathed out. He winced as he felt Thomas squeezing his shoulder a little too tight. “Thomas you okay?” he asked.

Thomas had his lips shut tight, as though he was trying hard not to cry. “No…no I’m not,” he managed. “Minho I have to tell you something,” Thomas choked. The Asian boy sat up straight and moved out of Thomas’ embrace.

“What is it?” he asked hesitantly.

“After I met Vince, I saw Newt,” Thomas started. Minho frowned.

"You mean you saw him at the Right Arm headquarters?" he asked. The brunette shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No. On the way to the hangar. There were cranks everywhere, all over the streets of Denver," Thomas continued. "And then I told Lawrence to stop the car because I saw him." Minho gulped, afraid of what's next to come out of Thomas mouth.

"What happened?" Minho whispered. Thomas was now shaking.

"I didn't want to do it, I swear," he sobbed. "He was yelling all these things, how if I really was his friend I'd put him out of his misery and he begged me," Minho was taken back at how his best friend was crumbling fit in front of him. Overwhelmed by Thomas's break down, he didn't completely register what the other was trying to tell him. Dreading the answer, he asked.

"What did you do?"

"I-I..." Thomas looked at him with tears streaming down his face. Minho didn't know what came over him but suddenly a rush of impatience enveloped him.

"Thomas what did you do?" he yelled.

"I shot him!" Minho's eyes widened instantly. "I shot him alright? I shot him right in the head because he begged me," Thomas lowered his voice towards the end.

"What?" Minho whimpered.

"I killed him," Thomas confessed. "I never told you because I thought it'd be better if you never found out." His head suddenly whipped to the side and a burst of pain erupted on his cheek. Minho had punched him.

"Three years. Three years Thomas and you never bothered to tell me?" he yelled. Thomas made no move. "I can't believe this, for years I thought my best friend eventually went passed gone and that we left him behind because he didn't want to come with us."

"He did go passed gone Minho. He wasn't the same person," Thomas replied.

"That's fucking bullshit!" The other winced at the use of words. "You only decide to tell me this just as soon as our dead best friend decides to show up again huh? If he never showed up when would you ever tell me?" Minho was now up and pacing, angrily running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know," Thomas whispered.

"Oh that's great Tommy, just great!" Minho hissed. He noticed Thomas wincing at the nickname. "Let me guess, when he begged you to kill him he called you that didn't he? Well why the fuck did you pull the trigger? Why didn't you just bring him back like you're supposed to?" The Asian boy couldn't help but release all the anger that was inside of him. Everything was completely overwhelming and there was no one that could directly give him answers. After hearing the news from Thomas, he felt nothing but his trust faltering.

"I loved him Thomas," Minho croaked. And that's when the other boy snapped.

"And you think I don't? You think I enjoyed it? You think I enjoyed constantly getting refused when I tried to take him back with me? You're lucky that you didn't have to do it Minho because ignorance is fucking bliss. He begged me to do it to the point that it hurt me so much that I couldn't stand seeing him go crazy!" Thomas yelled. "Newt was the reason why I ran the maze, he was what kept me going, he was my light in that shit hole. Apart from Chuck and you, he took care of me in the Glade. You should know of all people how it felt to know that the sunshine in your life was gradually ceasing as soon as we found out he had the Flare." By the end Thomas just sounded broken.

Minho was rendered speechless during the whole rant. He didn't expect for Thomas to explode - the other boy was sobbing but he did not once stutter when he was yelling. "So don't fucking think that I didn't love him as much as you did. If I had a chance to get the Flare instead of him I would've done it in a heart beat," Thomas murmured. "I was in love with him. I still am," he whispered. Silence dawned upon them.

Thomas twiddled his thumbs for what he felt like ages, after exploding at Minho the latter had been silent ever since. He wasn’t sorry for yelling at the other, he deserved at least that. “Say something,” Thomas whispered finally tired of the silence.

“I’m sorry…” Minho croaked. “I didn’t know you had to live with that all these years,” he added.

“I couldn’t bring myself to tell you…I knew that you two were close,” Thomas said. “Had more time to get close,” he continued.

“You want to know something?” Minho asked.

“What?”

“Alby got him first…not sure if you knew,” Thomas finally looked at him. Minho took the hint from the other’s expression. “I guess not. Well by the time I came to the Glade Newt took care of me…just like he did with you. I knew he and Alby had something but I never tried to get in the way of it. All I ever did was just watch him from a distance,” Minho confessed.

“Were they together up until Alby…” Thomas couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“When things started turning around when you showed up, before Alby and I went into the maze, he made me promise something,” Minho started. “He asked me to take care of Newt…at that moment I felt like he knew.” Thomas furrowed his eyebrows at a small memory passing his mind. There was a moment where he felt that Alby knew about him as well.

 

_“You seem to have taken a liking,” Alby said knowingly with a grin. Thomas looked at him confused._

_“What do you mean?” he asked. Alby chuckled and looked over to his ex across the dining area chatting to Minho._

_“Nothing. Just take care of him if I’m away,” he replied nonchalantly. Thomas followed his line of vision, gazing back at Newt._

 

“And I couldn’t even do that…I couldn’t protect him,” Minho’s voice brought Thomas out of his thoughts.

“He told me the same thing,” Thomas breathed.

“What?”

“He told me the same thing. Alby told me to take care of Newt.”

“I see,” Minho replied softly. His breath hitched. “I’m sorry for punching you,” he apologized.

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you,” Thomas reciprocated. They both looked at each other and chuckled lightly. “We both look like piles of klunk right now,” the brunette joked. Minho couldn’t help but grin at the change of mood.

“I’m really glad you’re here Thomas,” the Asian boy said sincerely. Thomas shifted his position so that he was now leaning on Minho’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of the other’s neck. The other boy almost instantaneously wrapped an arm around Thomas’ waist out of reflex and pulled him closer.

“I should be saying that to you,” Thomas said. “You stuck by me from the very beginning,” he added.

“You brought hope. You made it seem possible to get out of that shucking maze,” Minho sensed internally that those weren’t the only reasons. Thomas angled his head upwards to look at his friend’s face.

“I guess I was sent for a reason,” Thomas murmured.

“Everything always has to have a reason with you,” Minho retorted.

“Impulse can only get you so far.”

“Hasn’t failed me yet,” Minho looked deep into Thomas’ eyes – big, young and has a beautiful hue. He watched as the other grinned cheekily.

“Key word. _Yet_ ,” Thomas emphasized. The other couldn’t pinpoint it exactly but there was something about Thomas that made him feel different. Something that he had been feeling gradually over the course of time, almost identical to something he felt before with someone else. “Anyways let’s just get some sleep okay?” the brunette said.

Minho snapped out of his thoughts and nodded in response. “Yeah sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

Newt tossed and turned on his bed. He sighed in frustration and instantly sat up turning on his nightlight. Running a hand through his hair, he thought back to the encounter he had today with meeting Thomas and Minho. He couldn’t help but think about how odd it was to see Minho act so surprised to see him – remembering the disbelief on his face. Newt had to admit that he didn’t really expect to ever meet Minho again after being separated for so long. The thing is, Newt couldn’t even remember how they got separated. From a day hanging out at the park to their long awaited meeting at Second Street - it was as if that large section in between was completely erased from his memory.

He then thought back to Thomas, whose face seemed so familiar. In truth, Newt had only recognized the other’s face due to peculiar dreams he had prior. One dream he had experienced a few nights ago that had him feeling nothing but curiosity. If it had been anyone else, they would’ve been feeling more than just that – confusion, stress or fear. This dream showed a vivid depiction of him and Thomas meeting in a place that did not look like any place he had ever visited before. There were trees, a built hut made out of bamboo and wood and then there were these extremely tall walls that seemed to have barricaded the entire area. Thomas had came out of this rusty inbuilt box from the ground and the next moment he was introduced to him by this dark skinned man that was slightly shorter than him.

Newt was never one to really believe in fate or destiny but rather perceived those moments to be coincidences. Shaking his head clear, he got up to wash his face in the bathroom. Back lying on his bed he tried his best to let his tired body rest, but his mind had their own intentions.

 

_A tall skinny man dressed in an all white pristine outfit with a face highly resembling a rat was present and Newt was amongst the crowd of people, closest to Thomas and Minho. “The following people are not immune. Newt…”_

_He felt a pang in his chest, the groundbreaking realization that after going through the trials and surviving all the shit it was inevitable that he was going to die. Newt had never expected to live so long but the will to live had been burning inside of him ever since Thomas came along. He looked to his side and saw Thomas kneeling on the floor, expression grim and in disbelief almost as if he had received the news that he had been the one infected._

_“Tommy, slim yourself,” he found himself blurting. Said boy looked up at him with his large puppy eyes, eventually able to bring himself back on his feet._

_“Slim myself? The old shank just said you’re not immune to the Flare. How can you-”_

_“I’m not worried about the bloody Flare, man.” That was a lie. “I never thought I’d still be alive at this buggin’ point – and living hasn’t exactly been so great anyway.” That was true. There was a part in Newt that had kept fighting to live and that had possibly been the reason why he had come so far. But he had to admit it was a punch to the gut to find out that it wasn’t another test, he had the Flare. And there was no cure._

_“If you’re cool with slowly going crazy and wanting to eat small children, then I guess we won’t cry for you.” Thomas forced out. Newt could see the repressed sadness in Thomas’ eyes and how tight his voice sounded._

_“Good that,” he responded._

Newt shot up from his bed, eyes open and his heartbeat rapid. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Looking towards his bedroom window the sun was up and bright, signaling that conveniently it was time to get up. He thought back to when Thomas and Minho mentioned that he was supposed to have had the Flare or whomever it was that looked exactly like him who they addressed by his nickname. Newt had thought it was strange for Thomas to have called him by the one name only Minho, his best friend called him by.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to see his newly obtained contact, his finger hovering over Thomas’ number. Most people would’ve have decided against giving their numbers to strangers although those two boys had seemed to be more afraid of him than him of them. Newt didn’t exactly see the harm, which in most cases was unrealistic. He dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“It’s Isaac-uh I mean Newt. Could we meet up today? I need to talk to you.”


End file.
